The invention relates to a fastening element for a trim panel in the interior of a motor vehicle, said fastening element being fastened between a structural part of the motor vehicle and the trim panel in such a manner that the trim panel can be removed, and foam being provided between the trim panel and structural part. In particular, the fastening of trim panels of one of the side pillars (for example the A-pillar) or of the roof strut is intended here.
The fastening of such a trim panel has to satisfy different requirements, in particular the trim panel is to absorb work of deformation in the event of a collision to a sufficient extent and is also to be removable and exchangeable; the latter facilitates the stock-keeping for interior panels in different materials and colors. Known solutions either do not fully meet both requirements, or they are complex and consist of a large number of parts, which increases the costs for manufacturing and logistics.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,532 discloses an interior trim panel which itself has, on its invisible side, a foam body and struts, which reach through the foam body and are held in the structural part. The foam body together with a thin-walled plastic part forms the interior trim panel. This means, firstly, that a complete interior trim panel together with its fastening means has to be kept ready for each color and material variant. Unless stated otherwise, foam is generally understood to be a plastic foam, in particular a polyurethane foam. However, irrespective of the chemical setting of their hardness and strength, the capability of such foams to absorb deformation energy is very limited. In addition, open-pore foams may absorb and store moisture, which may lead to the structural parts being corroded.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,116 discloses a similar interior trim panel having the same disadvantages, said trim panel additionally also containing a small flat plate which is intended to prevent injuries to the occupants in the event of a collision due to a spot-welding edge, which is concealed beneath it. It does not have any task to fulfill in normal operation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fastening element for an interior trim panel which satisfies the above-mentioned requirements that is to absorb work of deformation, to be exchangeable, and have reduced costs for manufacturing and logistics.